Los 7 pecados capitales
by Luna S. Van Kurt
Summary: correspondiente a la tabla de pecados, un sasunaru, pecado #5 Pereza- Cuando estar en la cama es mas atractivo que un tazón de Ramen
1. IRA

Bien me uni a la comunidad de retos a la carta y escoji la tabla de pecados, pensaba tomar la de virtudes, pero ya saben la tentacion pudo mas. Bueno espero les gusten estos 7 drabbles o oneshots

-...-dialogo

* * *

IRA

Solo naruto, solo naruto podía sacarlo de quicio, solo naruto podía hacer que perdiera la compostura y echara su pose de 'a mi peinado no lo mueve ni el viento'

-Naruto- lo llamó con voz molesta

-¿si?-

-¿Por qué…?- no pudo terminar su pregunta¿de todo lo que pudo haber hecho, porque tenia que hacer precisamente 'eso'?

-me pareció buena idea, tu hermano acababa de volver y no se… fue cosa del momento- dijo el rubio impasible como si lo que hizo fuera algo muy normal

-cosa del momento- repitió sasuke- cosa del momento… ¿¡COSA DEL MOMENTO!?

-si, cosa del momento, no lo teníamos planeado en serio- se defendió el rubio

-¿¡ME ESTAS DICIENDO QUE INCENDIARON LA CASA POR UNA COSA DEL MOMENTO?!-

Si, solo naruto sabía como sacarlo de sus casillas…

* * *

¿Qué pensaron? xD aqui acabamos de comprobar que tan inocentes son sus mentes...

Proximo pecado Envidia...


	2. Envidia

Y aqui el siguiente pecado... Envidia, podria considerarse crueldad hacia sakura asi que si no deseas ver como sufre(para mi que fui muy suave, pero igual les tengo que advertir) no leas no quiero quejas luego ¬¬

_La envidia es causada por ver a otro gozar de lo que deseamos; los celos, por ver a otro poseer lo que quisiéramos poseer nosotros._

_Diógenes Laercio_

* * *

A las orillas del bosque donde solían entrenar juntos todos los días, mientras caminaba sin afán de molestar a alguien… de todas las cosas que pudo haber visto y oído… en el momento que sus ojos esmeralda se posaron en aquella escena, se llenaron de lagrimas y antes de ser detectada se escondió tras unos arbustos y disimulo su presencia, frotó sus ojos con la esperanza de que todo hubiera sido una ilusión y que nada fuera real. 

Para su mala suerte no era una ilusión ni una equivocación, era real, las ganas de llorar la inundaron aun más. No era que no se alegrara por ellos, pero es que no podía aceptarlo.

-Naruto…- llamó sasuke con un tono tierno, muy inusual en el causando la envidia de la pelirrosa

-Sasuke…- la sonrisa del rubio era diferente a las demás, tan llena de cariño y unos ojos brillando como nunca antes habían brillado

Entonces pasó lo que sakura siempre deseo para ella, sasuke besó a naruto, un beso suave y dulce.

Como envidiaba a naruto en esos momentos por ser la persona a la que sasuke miraba, a la que le dedicaba todo, la persona que amaba… de eso aun no estaba muy segura, pero antes de hacerse ilusiones escuchó las únicas dos palabras que podrían romper lo que le restaba de esperanza

-Te amo naruto- si, efectivamente envidiaba a naruto… ¿Por qué? La respuesta es simple porque sasuke solo tiene ojos para naruto.

* * *

¿Qué tal? Si xime-chan lo se fui muy suave, pero quiero aclarar que el alma se sakura esta rota y no hay peor dolor que el del alma... 

A si, antes de que se me olvide, con el capitulo de lujuria quieren lemon o lime?

Proximo pecado: orgullo


	3. Orgullo

_Un Uchiha es orgulloso por naturaleza_

_Yo x3_

* * *

-dilo de nuevo- insistió el rubio 

-no

-anda sasuke dilo de nuevo- volvió a insistir

-que no naruto

-dilo- dijo con voz más demandante

-que no-

-¿Por qué no?- si sasuke no lo iba a repetir, por lo menos tenía el derecho de saber porque

-por que… tu sabes porque- naruto supo de inmediato el porque, pero no iba a abandonar la pelea tan fácilmente

-por favor sasuke- no se rendiría hasta lograr que sasuke dejara ese orgullo Uchiha de lado

-no, dobe no te lo voy a decir, ahora termina de cenar- ah si y tampoco terminaría su delicioso ramen hasta que ganara

-no hasta que no lo digas de nuevo- ¿tanto deseo tenia de hacérselo repetir? Pues esta vez no lo iba a conseguir

-solo si terminas tu cena- igual no se lo iba a decir, pero no quería que su naruto lo culpara luego por eso, al terminar el ojiazul de cenar sasuke se dirigió directamente a su habitación

-¡Sasuke!

-¿si?- preguntó con indiferencia

-lo prometiste

-yo nunca lo prometí, solo lo dije, ahora vamos a dormir mañana hay que levantarnos temprano- sin decir mas se fue a su habitación seguido de naruto

Compartían habitación por… bueno por obvias razones, la habitación era antirruido luego de que uno de los vecinos llegara a media noche alegando que los dos chicos dejaran dormir y dejaran sus 'ejercicios' para más tarde, la cama era grande y espaciosa para que naruto no tirara a sasuke cuando dormía y soñaba que se encontraba a orochimaru, y dos mesitas una a cada lado de la cama, en una se encontraba una foto del equipo 7 y un montón de cosas regadas, en la otra se encontraba la misma foto, mas una de naruto y todo estaba ordenado, se distinguía a kilómetros de quien era que mesita

-esta bien te dejo en paz señor defensor del orgullo uchiha- dijo naruto dándole la espalda a sasuke para apagar la lámpara y comenzar a dormir en esa misma posición

-…naruto ¿estas despierto?- susurró el moreno en el oído de naruto al cabo de unas horas

-ahora lo estoy- respondió un poco malhumorado por ser despertado en medio de su sueño donde todo era ramen-¿Qué quieres?

-…nada, solo duerme- su orgullo le impidió decir lo que en realidad quería decir

-…-naruto solo cerró los ojos fingiendo dormir

-…-

-…-

-¿naruto?- dijo casi inaudible

-…-

-te amo- naruto sonrió, al parecer fue buena idea solo fingir dormir, ya que pudo ser testigo de cómo sasuke abandono su orgullo para decir esas palabras

-yo también te amo sasuke, ahora duérmete que mañana tenemos misión- dijo naruto conteniéndose la risa al imaginarse como la cara de sasuke se tornaba como un tomate al saber que en realidad no estaba dormido y en efecto aunque no se notara por la oscuridad, la cara de sasuke estaba compitiendo con el color de un tomate.

* * *

Ja, me la debias sasuke! y ahora estoy bastant enojada por que me han enseñado unas imagenes de sasuke y la basura que se tiñe el pelo con chicle! ¬¬ grrr y aparte m he resfriado aunque eso a nadie le interese... Bien pasando a otras noticias q creen? me voy a hacer publicidad xD tengo un video sasunaru q hice en un momento se suponia tenia q estudiar aqui sta el lik http://es. y d vuelta al fic, q creen? no, no me voy a hacer publicidad d nuevo, recuerdan el pecado de lujuria? (Kurayami: dobe claro que lo recuerdan ¬¬) ¬¬ bueno da igual, gano el lemon! ja kura-chan te lo dije! muajaja no puedes ganar (Kurayami: presumir tambien es pecado ¬¬) bueno... me dejaran un review? o dejaran q me deprima y escriba algo tragico como que la basura se quede con sasu-chan? Si naruto termina asi me suicido!

Proximo pecado: sorpresa... no esperen la sorpresa no es un pecado x3 asi que el proximo pecdo sera...


	4. CODICIA

**N/A Un año? Ya se se preguntaran ¿por qué hasta ahorita? Pues mi inspiración para este fic se tomó vacaciones, y me dio el pecado que originalmente iba a publicar hace mucho, pero no lo he hecho por la simple razon de que no se donde esta la libreta -o- wii soe un año mas vieja XD sip hoy es mi cumple, y si pensaban q hoy subi el fic por eso, acertaron owo**

**Dedicado a: Izumi-chan porque ayer fue su cumple owo**

_Nunca el ojo del codicioso dirá, como no lo dicen el mar y el infierno: ya me basta.  
** Mateo Alemá**_

* * *

Sentir su cuerpo entre sus manos, poseerle y hacerle suyo. No era suficiente con solo verle todos los días, no bastaba con ser amigos, necesitaba mas de él, por eso le fue conquistando poco a poco, tenia que ser sutil despues de todo… ¿eran dos chicos o no? Buscó la manera de pasar cada vez más tiempo juntos, al ver que no parecia dar resultado renunció a él se fue con orochimaru y emprendió la busqueda de venganza.

¿Por qué habia vuelto entonces? La respuesta era simple: Naruto, se había esforzado tanto en traerlo de vuelta, que puso de nuevo en marcha su plan. Ahora le tenía acorralado, estaba tirado sobre su cama sin nada más que su ropa interior.

-Sasuke- gimió el rubio ante las caricias del mayor.

El aludido continuó explorando el cuerpo del rubio con desesperacion, codiciando poseerlo por completo.

-Naruto eres… delicioso- dijo para despues besarle con pasion.

-Sasuke te amo- rodeó con los brazos al moreno como temiendo que se pudiera escapar. Cosa que todos sabemos que no iba a pasar.

-Yo te amo más dobe- le sonrió con prepotencia.

La codicia por su cuerpo lo llenaba, no era solo algo carnal, codiciaba su alma, sus emociones, sus sonrisas, absolutamente todo, si no era de él no era de nadie más. No bastaba con solo tenerle a su lado, por eso buscaria la forma de poseerle por completo, de que solo le mirara a él, de lograr lo imposible y apasiguar a su codicia de _él_.

* * *

N/A ya se, ya se, tanta espera para tan corto, comprendanme, la inspiración es algo que viene, va, se queda y luego se larga sin dejar notita ¬¬ en fin, me perdonaran? Despues de todo hice una codicia muy lujuriosa, y pereza no me quedo exactamente inocente.

_Proximo pecado: pereza_

_¿Reviews?_


	5. PEREZA

N/A Algo me dice que este pecado esta maldito, ¿por qué? Bueno la verdad este iba antes del pecado anterior, pero primero me dio pereza escribirlo y he de ser sincera esta terminado hace como 2 semanas... Todo por pereza XD

_**No existe pasión más poderosa que la pasión de la pereza.**  
_ _Samuel Beckett (1906-1989) Poeta y novelista irlandés._

__

**La pereza no es más que el hábito de descansar antes de estar cansado.**

Jules Renard (1864-1910) Escritor y dramaturgo francés

* * *

Todo mundo se preguntaba por qué de pronto naruto había pasado de ser un hiperactivo de esos que ni con sedante suficiente para dormir a tres elefantes calmabas, a ser un perezoso. Existian muchas teorias, como que un extraterrestre secuestró a naruto y ocupo su lugar, otra de las teorias que incluian seres del espacio decia que le habian lavado el cerebro- algunos no terminaban de tragarsela, porque, bueno no muchas personas creian que naruto poseyera cerebro...-. Otra teoría decía que, naruto tenia una grave enfermedad, esta fue descartada cuando la hokage anunció que apesar de pasarse el día en cama gozaba de buena salud. Los despreocupados decian que simplemente se le había pegado de tanto juntarse con shikamaru.

Lo que no sabian era que Naruto se había vuelto así porque sus sueños eran cada vez más… ¿Cómo llamarlos? Excitantes, y no excitantes en el sentido de que estubieran llenos de aventuras, no, excitantes en el sentido de que cierto moreno siempre aparecia y hacia _esto _y _aquello_. Inevitablemente se fue haciendo adicto a esos sueños cada vez más recurrentes hasta llegar al punto de que si se despertaba a comer era porque no habia hayado la forma de comer dormido.

Pero habia algo más, algo que todos incluido el mismo Naruto desconocian, esos sueños no eran sueños, bueno si eran sueños, pero a la vez no. ¿Confuso? No tanto, es solo que Sasuke habia encontrado el jutsu perfecto para pasarse todo el tiempo en los sueños del rubio. Despues de todo, ¿qué otra explicación lógica y razonable hay para el hecho de que Naruto siempre despierte con las marcas que se hizo en _sueños_?

Pero al haberse vuelto tan _perezoso_, nunca se le pasó por la mente la pregunta de porque le dolía tanto el cuerpo, para nada simplemente le importaba irse a dormir nomas despertar para seguir con su _sueño_.

Al final todos creyeron que Naruto habia entrado en un coma o algo así, hasta que cierto ruidoso rubio comenzó a gemir entre _sueños_. Entonces se dieron cuenta que era mejor dejarle solo, al menos hasta que su cuerpo se cansase de _dormir_.

* * *

**N/A La verdad no se, me ha quedado muy lujuriosa esta pereza... Perdonen las faltas de ortografia... comprendanme mi corrector ortografico se fue al cielo de los correctores (?) y no tengo otro lado para hacer las correcciones....**

_¿Reviews? ¿Tomatazos? ¿Criticas? ¿Amenazas de muerte? ¿Sugerencias? ¡Todo esta a solo un click!_


End file.
